Con el paso del tiempo
by Rusian Girl
Summary: The Lost Canvas. Las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo... una prueba muy obvia es éste fic. Contiene yaoi con futuros lemons. Parejas: SísifoxAspros, SísifoxElCid, AsmitaxDéuteros, DégelxKardia, ShionxAlbafica, RégulusxYato, IliasxAspros y otra parejas que surgirán con la serie... Capítulo 1: 7 años después... Aparición especial de Calvera!
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. **

** Advertencias: contiene Yaoi (chico x chico).**

* * *

Shion se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su casa. De adelante hacia atrás, hasta podría decirse que le parecía divertido pero en realidad no era por eso. Comenzó su día levantándose temprano a hacer sus actividades de rutina. Entrenar, estudiar, tomar un baño, descansar, seguir entrenando, visitar a Dohko, comer algo, tomar otro baño. Habiendo terminado todo eso ¿qué le quedaba por hacer? Absolutamente nada. Decidió sentarse a observar las nubes como si fuese entretenido. Después de veinte minutos dio por hecho que mirar las nubes no era del todo entretenido y que hasta uno podía hartarse de ver nubes. Todos parecían el rabo de un conejito blanco. A fin de cuentas, terminó aburriéndolo.

Caminó por su casa en busca de la mínima actividad que pudiese hacer, vagando por los pasillos de Aries encontró tres habitaciones cerradas.

_Para quién tanto espacio, sólo soy yo…_

Iba por la primera puerta, ésta tenía un color muy extraño. Marrón blanquecino, raro. Pasó la mano por el picaporte y al voltear la mano vio que estaba llena de polvo. Pasó un dedo por la puerta y lo que parecía ser un color raro no era más que una puerta de madera con abundante polvo, demasiado. Talvez era que nadie habitaba ese lugar desde hace un siglo y más.

Giró el picaporte y trató de abrir la puerta. Con un poco de insistencia y lucha, ésta al fin cedió, dándole paso al guardián de Aries. Grande fue la sorpresa a encontrarse con una biblioteca llena de libros y muy antigua. Entró dando pasos lentos, tratando de ubicarse bien en el espacio. La casa de Aries tenía una biblioteca, una muy linda. Seis libreros de dos metros de altura y cinco de ancho, todas con abundantes libros, todos ellos ordenados en fila y por lo que Shion entendió, ordenadas alfabéticamente. Siguiendo su recorrido divisó una mesa con tres sillas y más libros sobre ellas. A la izquierda, cerca de una ventana, se hallaba un gran sillón con una mesita de luz a lado y un tomo enorme de lo podría ser un diccionario de griego/italiano.

– Que raro – se apresuró a decir –.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta la siguiente habitación, si una de ellas podía esconder una biblioteca. ¿Qué podrían esconder las otras?

Fue a la siguiente, tuvo que aplicar el mismo forcejeo que con la anterior.

– ¡Rayos! – una gran telaraña adornaba la entrada de ésa habitación, Shion tosió fuertemente al haberse tragado más de la mitad de la telaraña, tropezó con un banquillo y cayó al suelo. Soltó unas cuantas palabrotas –. Odio éste lugar – volteó y miró al cielo raso – ¿Qué es eso? – una pequeña araña se deslizaba hacia abajo, mejor dicho, hasta su nariz – Hola, me llamo Shion, ¿cómo te llamas? – la araña sólo caminó hasta su frente – Me picas y juro que te dejo a merced de los escorpiones de Kardia – de alguna forma, sintió como la araña se estremeció y él sonrió –. Buena chica.

Volteó de nuevo y sin darse cuenta, metió la cabeza en un hoyo oscuro, que olía raro. Olfateo más profundo, levantó un poco más la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta de que había metido la cabeza un una bacinica.

– Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me avisaste? – levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó del suelo – Que asco – cuando se reincorporó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo que podría ser un baño. Había una gran tina, una estantería llena de frascos y jabones, dos esponjas, una letrina y por supuesto, la bacinica que encontró – ¡Súper!

Cargó a la araña de color beige en su mano y se la llevó consigo hacia la siguiente habitación. Para abrirla sólo le dio una patada y se abrió en el acto. Se encontró con una habitación para niños. Juguetes, no, muñecas, dos camitas pequeñas y, ¿un caballito de madera?

– ¿Qué demonios? – entró en la habitación y bajo a Xixi (así la bautizó) sobre la gran mesada que había a un costado de la puerta – ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – miró la habitación, era una para niños pequeños, niñas mejor dicho. Sin polvo podía asegurar que la habitación tenía colores rosado y un poco de lila, eso colores que a las niñas les gustaba tanto. Suspiró.

Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia su cuarto, tenía una sensación rara, miró la cama. Era grande, amplia, para dos persona adultas.

Una cama grande, dos pequeñas.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y respiró profundo, lo invadió una presión en el pecho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó los labios y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía horrible? ¿Qué exactamente estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? Tristeza, dolor, angustia, soledad. Corrió hasta el patio de Aries. Buscó refugió en la banca que se encontraba debajo del cerezo milenario. Levantó la cabeza para observarlo, un cerezo albino. En épocas calurosas tenía las flores blancas y las hojas verde oscuro mientras que en invierno, alardeaba sus flores púrpuras y hojas brillantes. Apoyó la cabeza por la barandilla de hierro forjado y trató de calmar sus lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué? – se dijo y al dar por obvio que ya no podía hacer nada, lloró como debía. Dobló las rodillas y hundió la cabeza en ellas.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?_

Escuchó pasos. Pasos que venían bajaban desde la casa de Tauro, suaves y elegantes, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el guardián de Géminis, Aspros.

– ¿Shion? – se acerca hasta donde se encontraba el niño y tomó asiento a lado suyo – ¿Qué te sucede? – miró dulcemente al Shion que había vuelto a hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas – Mírame – acarició su pelo y trató de hacer que lo mirase – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shion negó con la cabeza.

– ¿No? – Aspros secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar – Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió?

– Yo… estuve re-recorriendo la casa de Aries y encontré una habitación con cosas de niñas… niñas pequeñas – Aspros suspiró –, luego, sentí la necesidad de ir a mi cuarto y por primera vez en mi toda mi estancia, me di cuenta de que mi cama era grande. Muy grande, como…

– Para dos personas – dijo Aspros y Shion asintió –, continúa.

– Y no sé… me sentí triste y yo… – sintió como sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Ya no llores. Te voy a contar algo – Aspros se acomodó en la banca –, el patriarca nos contó a Sísifo y a mí que, varios caballeros, compañeros suyos tenían hijos y esposa; entre ellos estaba el caballero de Aries.

– ¿Y qué pasó con su familia?

– ¿Qué pasó? – suspiró – Su esposa fue asesinada por espectros y sus hijas sobrevivieron apenas… después de eso, huyeron del Santuario y nunca más se supo de ellas.

Shion bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Aspros trató de buscar alguna excusa para alegrar al niño y hacer con sonriera. No fue bueno haberle comentado aquello pero, mucho menos le mentiría. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Si quería entrenar con él? No, de seguro se mató el día entero. ¿Pasearlo por el Rodorio? No serviría, había escuchado que Régulus los había llevado a Dohko y a él en un recorrido para conocer el pueblito.

_Tengo una idea… _pensó Aspros.

– Shion… – el aludido levantó el rostro – ¿Encontraste mucho polvo en la casa? – éste asintió – ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar? – Shion abrió los ojos y sonrió –. Muy bien, vayamos por las cosas para limpiar.

_Para tener trece años es muy maduro, Shion, no te culpes por haber llorado… no lo hagas._

Sonrió y siguió al niño que ya había ido al interior de la casa para poder traer los elementos de limpieza.

Y fue así como Shion terminó por barrer la parte trasera de la casa de Aries. Había logrado olvidar su reciente experiencia, llenándose de esmero al tratar de dejar perfecta su casa.

Aspros decidió hacerse cargo de la habitación de las niñas, ordenó todo como pudo y cerró la puerta, le evitaría disgustos a Shion. Claro que se encargó de sacar a Xixi antes de nada. El lemuriano le había contado que había adoptado a esa araña que encontró en el baño, Aspros no pudo evitar reírse al saber que Shion había metido la cabeza en una bacinica.

– ¿Shion? – el guardián de la novena casa del Santuario entró a los terrenos del jardín de Aries – ¡Shion! – dijo al ver al niño barriendo – ¿Has visto a Aspros?

– ¿Quién me llama? – dijo el gemelo mayor saliendo con Xixi en la cabeza – ¿Sísifo? – trató de esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo mismo pasó con el guardián de Sagitario. Shion observó con determinación el rostro de ambos, ¿qué demonios les sucedía?

– Perdón – Sísifo sacudió la cabeza –. Yo quería saber si… Aspros, ¿me quieres acompañar a traer a Athena y a Kardia? El patriarca me dijo que, ellos volvieron a escaparse y quería saber si tú querías venir conmigo… – vio que Aspros bajaba la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Shion, vio como éste sonreía y asentía.

– Vamos – dijo Aspros.

– Shion… ¿no quieres venir? – preguntó Sísifo antes de dar un paso más hacia la salida. Shion volvió a asentir – Entonces… vamos.

* * *

– Tengo curiosidad – dijo Déuteros sentándose enfrente de Asmita – ¿Mi hermano es idiota o tiene principios de locura? – imitó la pose de Asmita a excepción de las manos que las dejó quietas sobre sus rodillas.

– Tengo curiosidad – respondió –. ¿Tienes celos de tu hermano?

– ¡Ja! – exclamó el gemelo menor – ¿Por qué tendría que tener celos?

– No lo sé – Asmita sonrió – dímelo tú.

– ¿Por qué tendría que tener celos? – se acercó a Asmita – Te tengo a ti – susurró sensualmente, haciendo que el virginiano se sonrojase –. Soy feliz con eso.

– Déuteros…

– Ya va bueno… – el gemelo menor suspiró. Extendió las piernas y apoyó la espalda contra el suelo – ¿Por qué a mi hermano le gusta Sísifo? Es decir, vive rodeado de niños… Sasha, Régulus, Dohko, Shion. No sé si Kardia entre en la ronda – Asmita dio una media sonrisa.

– Puede ser que por eso le guste, Déuteros.

– Puede ser. También puede ser pura calentura.

– ¡Déuteros!

– Asmita – soltó en un suspiro.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué aún no me has retado y echado de tu templo?

– No lo sé – soltó dulcemente –. ¿Traes tu máscara?

– No… ¿por qué la…? – Asmita se lanzó sobre el gemelo menor y puso su pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Déuteros – ¿Qué haces? – Asmita dio un beso a la barbilla de Déuteros y frotó su rostro por el cuello del gemelo menor –. Esos no son mis labios…

– No te iba a besar… sé que después ya no podremos detenernos – dijo, haciendo que Déuteros soltase una risa suave –. Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por haber venido todos los días a visitarme desde que llegué aquí – dijo abrazando a Déuteros –. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti, Déuteros.

– Lo mismo pienso… – rodeó la cintura de Asmita y apoyó la nariz sobre su cuello – ¿Ya puedo besarte? – Asmita apartó su flequillo.

– Si quieres… hazlo.

– Claro que quiero – colocó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Asmita y le dio un cálido beso –. Sabes Asmita, te tengo un regalo por adelanto de aniversario.

– ¿Y… qué es?

– Ya te muestro.

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Qué fue lo último que hizo? El patriarca lo mandó llamar, él subió y… pasó por Piscis, a mitad de camino se sintió débil y por último… cayó inconciente. Abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad, giró el rostro y trató de ubicarse en el tiempo. Estaba en… ¿la casa de Piscis? Levantó la cabeza y dio por cierto que si estaba en la casa de Piscis y tenía un paño frío en la cabeza.

Alzó el cuello y luego se incorporó en si.

– ¿Quién…? – escuchó voces provenientes de hacia fuera y se levantó – ¿Hola?

_¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo recuerdo… ¿Albafica? ¡Si! Albafica._

– ¿Albafica? – preguntó caminando hacia la puerta, dio un vistazo a su entorno antes de dar el paso que lo dejaría afuera. Vio una hermosa cocina y una sala ordenada, no tenía mal gusto.

Se detuvo. Iba a ver por primera vez al caballero de Piscis, según había escuchado por Sísifo, Albafica de Piscis era reservado. Por lo que escuchó de Dégel, era reservado y fino, digno alumno de Lugonis. Por lo que había escuchado que dijo el patriarca, era un caballero ejemplar aunque le gustaba mantener sus distancias. ¿Por qué? Como se sabe, desde la era del mito, el caballero de Piscis destacaba por su belleza y también por su sangre venenosa. Al igual que una rosa: "se mira pero no se toca". ¿Él iba a arriesgarse? ¿Por qué no?

Dio un paso. ¿Cómo sería la apariencia de Albafica? Sabía que era hermoso, pero, hay muchas cosas que podían hacer a una persona bella.

Un paso más. _No dejaré que me nublen los prejuicios humanos. Él será mi compañero y nada hará que eso cambie. _Pensó Dohko antes de decidirse e ir hacia el jardín de rosas...

Otra vez sintió mareos. Otra vez sintió a su cuerpo temblar y tratar de desplomarse a causa de la gravedad que hacia presencia como si fuesen cien elefantes sobre sus hombros. Otra vez sintió que podía morir.

– ¡Que idiota…! – fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar seriamente inconciente.

– ¡Manigoldo! – exclamó Albafica – ¡Ayúdame! ¿Quieres? Después maldícelo todo lo que quieras.

– Como mande su alteza.

– Imbécil.

Manigoldo lo cargó sobre sus hombros y sintió como el futuro guardián de Libra se estremecía ante su brusquedad.

– Quiero saber, ¿se hace o es?

– Yo creo que no sabe que es peligroso, es todo – dijo Albafica siguiendo con la vista al niño que Manigoldo llevaba en sus brazos – Dohko de Libra, es uno de los niños que llegó hace un nueve meses. He visto su rendimiento, es increíble.

– ¿En serio? No se nota.

– Manigoldo, tu estás aquí desde que tenía ocho años. Supongo que ya te acostumbraste al olor de las rosas… – Albafica resopló y se alzó el cabello – seguiré cuidando de mis rosas, trata de no hacerle nada ¿quieres?

Rosas. En ese momento captaban toda su atención. Los pequeños pimpollos de su rosal silvestre comenzaron salir, la semana pasada sólo eran tres, ahora ya era más de siete.

El rosal que había plantado su maestro antes de morir, al fin había conseguido su primera partida de pimpollos que dentro de algunos días serían bellísimas rosas silvestres. Una variedad que destacaba en su jardín. Un jardín con una sección especial para especies varias de rosas. Para iniciar tenía un rosal de Francia originaria de Europa central y meridional de Asia Occidental, sus hojas contaban con siete capas verdes azuladas, aún no había alcanzado sus dos metros pero ya tenía una altura aceptable de un metro y un poco más. En la parcela de a lado se encontraba la rosa de China, un bello arbusto perenne que ya había alcanzado unos tres metros de altura y dentro de poco comenzaría su temporada, en la cual sus rosas al rojo vivo deslumbrarían a cualquiera. Por último se encontraba su rosa del Té, trepada por un joven laurel, algunos podrían decir que eran las flores del mismísimo pero no, sólo eran rosas trepadoras. Además de eso tenía rosas albinas y tres colores y cuatro variedades de su rosa emblemática; azul, blanca y púrpura.

El resto del jardín tenía las milenarias rosas venenosas oriundas de Grecia, regalo de la diosa Afrodita al caballero que regía su signo. Expedían un olor dulce que sólo el caballero de Piscis podía distinguir, cualquier otro ser, antes de sentir el dulce aroma caería en un sueño profundo y hasta podría morir. No, la verdad en era viceversa, el que cruzase los rosales de Piscis moriría enseguida y de tener suerte, podría ser que sólo cayese inconciente como lo había hecho el futuro santo de Libra. Y luego tener que escuchar las quejas de su amigo que, claro que él había rondado por éstos lugares desde muy pequeño y pudo acostumbrarse rápidamente al veneno de las rosas. Con esa ventaja a su favor logró hacerse amigo suyo por la única razón de que podía andar a su anchas por todo Piscis y hasta podía acercarse libremente a él.

Manigoldo de Cáncer, que ser tan peculiar.

– ¡Que locura! – se dijo y surgió regando su rosa del Té.

– ¿Qué es una locura? – preguntó Manigoldo dando una zancada hasta donde se encontraba Albafica – Le enseñé el camino alternativo para llegar al palacio sin tener que pasar por las rosas.

– ¿En serio? – Albafica trató de ignorar a Manigoldo que comenzó con su diaria exhibición de sonrisas sádicas – Sabes Manigoldo… te haría bien dejar de fumar eso que fumas cada vez que no tienes nada que hacer.

– Deberías dejar de ser tan femenino, a lo mejor te consigues una bella esposa – susurró con sarcasmo.

– Primero: no soy femenino. Segundo: no quiero casarme, gracias, amo la vida que llevo. Tercero: eres tú el que no tiene que casarse, pobre de la mujer que esté contigo, conocería el Yomotsu y terminaría como tú.

– Eres un buen amigo Albafica.

– Aún no sé por qué hablo contigo.

– Yo tampoco – ambos rieron –, algunos creerían que es broma que somos amigos.

– Tienes razón pero… ¿a quién le importa?

– Sí… – Manigoldo se sobó la nuca – Iré a ver a Sage, quería hablar conmigo. ¿Puedes preparar algo de comer?

Albafica se sobó la sienes – ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y…?

– No tengo ganas.

¡Que bien! Rosas. En ese momento captaban toda su atención. Los pequeños pimpollos de su rosal silvestre comenzaron salir, la semana pasada sólo eran tres, ahora ya era más de siete.

El rosal que había plantado su maestro ante de morir, al fin había conseguido su primera partida de pimpollos que dentro de algunos días serían bellísimas rosas silvestres. Una variedad que destacaba en su jardín. Un jardín con una sección especial para especies varias de rosas. Para iniciar tenía un rosal de Francia originaria de Europa central y meridional de Asia Occidental, sus hojas contaban con siete capas verdes azuladas, aún no había alcanzado sus dos metros pero ya tenía una altura aceptable de un metro y un poco más. En la parcela de a lado se encontraba la rosa de China, un bello arbusto perenne que ya había alcanzado unos tres metros de altura y dentro de poco comenzaría su temporada, en la cual sus rosas al rojo vivo deslumbrarían a cualquiera. Por último se encontraba su rosa del Té, trepada por un mango, alguno podrían decir que eran las flores del mismísimo pero no, sólo eran rosas trepadoras. Además de eso tenía rosas albinas y tres colores variedades de rosa emblemática; azul, blanca y púrpura.

El resto del jardín tenía las milenarias rosas venenosas oriundas de Grecia, regalo de la diosa Afrodita al caballero que regía su signo. Expedían un olor dulce que sólo el caballero de Piscis podía distinguir, cualquier otro ser, antes de sentir el dulce aroma caería en un sueño profundo y hasta podría morir. No, la verdad que era viceversa, el que cruzase los rosales de Piscis moriría enseguida y de tener suerte, podría ser que sólo cayese inconciente como lo había hecho el futuro santo de Libra. Y luego tener que escuchar las quejas de su amigo que, claro que él había rondado por éstos lugares desde muy pequeño y pudo acostumbrarse rápidamente al veneno de las rosas. Con esa ventaja a su favor logró hacerse amigo suyo por la única razón de que podía andar a su anchas por todo Piscis y hasta podía acercarse libremente a él.

Manigoldo de Cáncer, que ser tan peculiar.

– ¡Que locura! – se dijo y surgió regando su rosa del Té.

– ¿Qué es una locura? – preguntó Manigoldo dando una zancada hasta donde se encontraba Albafica – Le enseñé el camino alternativo para llegar al palacio sin tener que pasar por las rosas.

– ¿En serio? – Albafica trató de ignorar a Manigoldo que comenzó con su diaria exhibición de sonrisas sádicas – Sabes Manigoldo… te haría bien dejar de fumar eso que fumas cada vez que no tienes nada que hacer.

– Deberías dejar de ser tan femenino, a lo mejor te consigues una bella esposa – susurró con sarcasmo.

– Primero: no soy femenino. Segundo: no quiero casarme, gracias, amo la vida que llevo. Tercero: eres tú el que no tiene que casarse, pobre de la mujer que esté contigo, conocería el Yomotsu y terminaría como tú.

– Eres un buen amigo Albafica.

– Aún no sé por qué hablo contigo.

– Yo tampoco – ambos rieron –, algunos creerían que es broma que somos amigos.

– Tienes razón pero… ¿a quién le importa?

– Sí… – Manigoldo se sobó la nuca – Iré a ver a Sage, quería hablar conmigo. ¿Puedes preparar algo de comer?

Albafica se sobó la sienes – ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y…?

– No tengo ganas.

– ¡Que bien! – dijo con sarcasmo –. Veré que cocino.

* * *

– ¡Que raro! – escupió con sarcasmo Kardia y siguió caminando – Quisiera saber cuando no están juntos ustedes dos – soltó tratando de enfurecer a uno de los dos caballeros. Nada, no logró absolutamente nada más que la mirada furtiva de Sísifo por haber arrastrado a la reencarnación de Athena hasta a un bar. Sasha sólo sofocaba una pequeña risita y seguía caminando de la mano de Sísifo. Mientras, Aspros había atado una soga al cuello de Kardia y lo llevaba como si fuese un perro.

– Kardia. Tienes suerte de que hubiésemos llegado, un poco más tarde y terminabas sin cabeza.

– Por favor – soltó Kardia – no necesito que me estén cuidando, me basta con que el cuatro ojos de Dégel ande como mi niñera, hablándome de moral y buenos modales.

– ¿Ah sí? –Aspros y Sísifo se miraron, Sagitario asintió – Pues… – Aspros susurró una sarta de cosas a Kardia que se sonrojó de inmediato y volteó el rostro para evitar la mirada de los dos mayores y la confundida de Sasha.

– Eso es mentira.

– ¿Seguro? – dijo Sísifo – El Cid me contó otras cosas…

– Bien. Si es verdad, ¿y qué? Al menos tenemos en claro lo que sentimos, no como ustedes dos que no se deciden.

Ambos dejaron de reírse y se miraron. No evitaron sonrojarse de nuevo. Sasha que no entendía nada sólo dijo:

– ¿Podemos hablar de algo que yo entienda?

– ¡Sí! – dijeron los tres y siguieron caminando hacia el Santuario.

_._._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::

Una montaña de libros decoraba su escritorio, su mesa de noche y toda su sala. Había estado haciendo las investigaciones sobre la última guerra santa, en ésta había muchas bajas además de la destrucción de un 80% del Santuario. Todo esto sumado a que Hades reencarnaba en humanos puros de corazón. Tenía que encontrar la forma de saber quién sería el próximo Hades, resultaría más fácil si Yato y Régulus no hiciesen tanto ruido. A pedido de Sísifo, éstos dos se habían quedado con el más responsable de todos los caballeros, lastimosamente no pudo decirle que no a Sísifo cuando dijo que iría a traer a Kardia y a Sasha de vuelta. Hubiese ido el mismo a traer a Kardia de los cabellos pero desistió de esa idea, sería mejor si sólo lo regañaba al llegar y ésta vez lo haría con mucho gusto.

Régulus corrió hasta donde Dégel estaba sentado.

– ¡Dégel! – dijo, haciendo que éste levantase la cabeza – ¿Cómo se hacen los niños? – el caballero volteó la cabeza rápidamente y miró con asombro al niño.

– ¿¡Qué!?

– Yato me dijo que no sabía nada de la vida y yo le dije que aún estaba aprendiendo. Y luego, yo le pregunté cómo se hacían los niños y él me respondió…

– ¡Régulus! ¡Maldito bocazas, ven aquí! – gritó Yato hecho una furia – ¿Dónde estás? – el futuro caballero se escondió detrás de Dégel y ocultó la cabeza entre sus cabellos verdes.

– Yato… – dijo secamente Dégel – ¿Qué exactamente le dijiste a Régulus?

– ¿Qué? Yo sólo le dije como se hacían los niños. ¡Él preguntó! – Dégel apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa dejando al descubierto al sobrino de Sísifo.

– ¡Ahí estás! – Yato se iba a tirar sobre Régulus hasta que Dégel logró sostenerlo de su túnica y hacerlo sentar en el suelo. Cargó a Régulus y lo bajó a lado de Yato.

– Muy bien – dijo Dégel –. Yato, ¿puedes decirme lo que le has dicho a Régulus?

– Bueno – Yato tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir – Régulus me preguntó y yo le respondí que cuando… – Dégel se preparaba para escuchar la resolución de Yato – un hombre y una mujer se aman, nace de su amor un niño. Se supone que él no le diría a nadie.

Dégel enarcó una ceja y suspiró aliviado, no fue lo que él creía que Yato le había dicho a Régulus.

– No te va bien con los niños, ¿no? – dijo una voz proveniente del sillón de enfrente – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– ¿El Cid? – preguntó Dégel levantándose de la silla para comprobar que era el Cid de Capricornio – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento, no pude evitar la curiosidad de venir a ver el alboroto… por lo general sólo hay ruido cuando está Kardia… – Dégel negó con la cabeza – ¿Ese último comentario no fue necesario, verdad?

– Para nada.

– ¿Por qué cuando está Kardia…? – preguntaron Yato y Régulus. Dégel se cubrió los ojos con una mano y el Cid sonrió apenado.

– Porque Kardia suele sufrir de dolores y Dégel lo ayuda a sentirse mejor – respondió tratando de emendar su metida de pata – Dégel… ¿quieres ayuda?

– Descuida… debo preguntar ¿por qué estás aquí?

– Tengo que hablar con el patriarca… tengo que solucionar algunos problemas relacionados con mis discípulos – Dégel alzó una ceja –. Nada de que preocuparse – el Cid hizo ademán de levantarse –. Con permiso.

* * *

En tres minutos. En tres minutos había comenzado y a la vez concluido todo.

Déuteros suspiró. Trató de concentrarse en el libro que llevaba en manos, era interesante pero, ¿qué podía hacer si cada palabra que leía resbalaba y se perdía en una mar de pensamientos? Pensamientos dirigidos a ese niño que lo había enloquecido desde que puso un solo pie en el Santuario. Él tenía curiosidad, poco sabía del indio que llegó hace ya casi un año. Dentro de dos semanas ya se cumpliría un año, que rápido transcurrió el tiempo.

Asmita era un ser delicado. Bello, de facciones finas y cuerpo delgado, cabellos largos y dorados. Tenía curiosidad, ¿qué color serían sus ojos? Podía suponer que no serían marrones como los que tienen el 70% de la población mundial. Podrían ser verde claro o talvez, celestes. ¿Grises? O podía ser también que los tuviese de color almendra claro, brillantes. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que los tuviese de un color exótico como Shion, que los tenía en un rosa pastel o rosa apagado, algo aproximado.

Bajó las piernas de la mesa y decidió arrojar el libro, el pobre fue a estrellarse contra la pared y caer inmediatamente el suelo, colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y decidió dormitar. Nada más relajante que soñar con su niño.

– Asmita – soltó antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Una, dos… ¿tres horas? Levantó la cabeza y se encontró en su… ¿habitación? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

– ¿Aspros? – atinó a decir.

– Hola – dijo su hermano, éste estaba acostado en su propia cama y tenía el libro que había arrojado en manos –. Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué no te gusta éste libro? Es muy bueno.

Déuteros se frotó los ojos y se sentó al borde de su cama – No es eso… no podía concentrarme… no…

– ¿Asmita?

– ¿Sísifo? – ambos se miraron.

– Pregunté primero.

– Sí, ahora responde tú.

– Sí.

Aspros cruzó las piernas y arrojó el libro como lo hizo Déuteros.

– No puedo concentrarme – Déuteros rió –.

– ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

– Una hora más o menos, estabas durmiendo y no quise que te duela todo. Decidí traerte hasta aquí.

– ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

– Ayudé al patriarca con el papeleo, supervisé a los nuevos aspirantes a caballero, limpié la casa de Aries con Shion… ayudé a Sísifo.

– ¿Ah si? – Déuteros soltó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Y puedo saber que hicieron?

– Idiota… sólo fui con él a traer a Sasha y a Kardia… y después… ¡sólo eso! ¡Déuteros, no me mires así! – exclamó Aspros señalando con el dedo índice a su hermano – ¿Para qué quieres saber?

– Tengo curiosidad… te propongo algo – dijo Déuteros –. Tú me dices lo que hicieron juntos y yo te cuento algo que tú quieras saber… – Aspros alzó ambas cejas y miró con gracia a su hermano – ¿Aceptas?

– Bien…

– ¡Así me gusta! Ahora… ¡dímelo! – Aspros sintió que sus mejillas tomaban o color carmín – Algo más sucedió… ¿qué pasó?

– Si… me pidió para que seamos algo más que amigos…

– ¿¡En serio!? ¡Felicidades! – dijo Déuteros saltando hacia la cama de Aspros – ¡Hay que festejar! Abramos la botella de vino que compramos de Italia.

– Ve por ella. Ya iré junto a ti – sonrió al ver como salía corriendo en busca de la botella. Fue la última vez que pudieron hablar como hermanos.

* * *

Oi! Este es mi primer fic en fanfiction. Originalmente, este fic estava en portugués, doy gracias a mi traductora, una chica que conoci de camino a mi ciudad natal Florianópolis, por darme la idea de hacer este fic y citarme las parejas de ShionxAlbafica y AsprosxSísifo. Aviso de nuevo, este fic contiene yaoi.

Yo espero que lo disfruten y agradeceria sus comentarios 333

Muita Obrigada!

Rusian Girl

* * *

aste your document here...


	2. Capítulo 1: Siete años después

Capítulo 1: Siete Años Después…

* * *

Referencias:

* _Letra cursiva: _recuerdos, o momentos antes de la actualidad.

* **Letra negrita: **personajes hablando en otros idiomas.

*Contiene Lemon.

* * *

POR LA MAÑANA.

* * *

Habían vuelto a vivir. Una nueva oportunidad de vivir la vida, casarse y tener hijos sin la necesidad de preocuparse por el peligro que pudiesen correr, todo había terminado y ellos tenían una vida asegurada. Obviamente, algunos como el nuevo patriarca, Shion y Dohko de Libra (confinado a los Cinco Pinos en China) tendrían otro punto de vida.

Shion lo había pensado; pensó, pensó y pensó. Al final sólo decidió vivir su vida y en la decisión entraba tener algo más que una amistad con el cabellero de Piscis, Albafica.

_ ¿Cómo fue que terminó así? Simple, Albafica le había gustado desde hace tiempo, negar sus sentimientos sería como negar que él mismo fuese lemuriano. El tema fue el santo de Piscis. Según escuchó apenas llegó al Santuario, Albafica, al igual que su maestro y sus antecesores, tenía la sangre venenosa, mortal para un ser humano común y corriente. Sólo mantuvo distancias._

_ Cuando logró el séptimo sentido se arriesgó a cruzar ese jardín que sólo el guardián de Piscis y el pupilo de Sage, Manigoldo, cruzaban a sus anchas. ¿Cómo podría olvidar ese primer contacto que tuvo con aquel caballero? Un día en el que había terminado sus actividades antes de lo esperado y como no tenía ningún lugar que limpiar, decidió subir los doce templos con la única meta de conocer al guardián del doceavo templo. Sobre los rumores de la toxicidad de su sangre, la noticia más creíble que tuvo fue que Dohko cayó desmayado dos veces seguidas en un solo día, claro, soltó unas cuantas carcajadas pero en el momento de ir la casa de Piscis por primera vez se las tragó todas sus risas al tratar de cruzar la puerta que conducía al gran jardín de Piscis. Manigoldo soltó unas cuantas palabrotas y le obsequió varios chipotazos._

_ En esos momentos que estuvo inconciente pudo sentir cual era el efecto del veneno de las rosas, sólo podía ser imaginación suya. Las manos blancas del santo de Piscis acariciaban sus mejillas y podía sentirlo a sólo un centímetro suyo, ese olor que expedían las rosas, inundaban sus pulmones de dulzura. Para él fue un sueño pero en realidad sucedió._

_ Albafica se había preocupado por su compañero, ¿estaba delirando? Por lo general las rosas no tenían ese efecto en los santos, en especial los dorados, solían desmayarse al comienzo. Caballeros como Aspros, Sísifo y sus dos vecinos de abajo, Dégel y el Cid ya se habían acostumbrado al olor, pasaban sin muchos problemas o sólo tenían mareos leves, nada de que preocuparse. Manigoldo pareció volverse autoinmune, lo único que podría afectarlo grave y mortalmente sería que tuviese contacto con la sangre, cosa que Albafica no dejaría (mentira, si lo molestase más de lo común podría echarle unas cuantas gotas a su comida)._

_ Cuando despertó se encontraba aún en Piscis, por simple inercia, lo primero que hizo fue nombrar a Albafica para luego caminar hacia el jardín y caer nuevamente inconciente. _

_ Albafica sólo pudo deducir que los nuevos caballeros no eran muy inteligentes, pero, éste le caía bien. En algún lugar de su mente, cuerpo o espíritu, ese adolescente sin la mínima pizca de inteligencia tenía algo especial, algo que lo hacía diferente. Podría ser ese color inusual de ojos, el cabello corto y rubio… esos labios delgados y agradables a simple vista, posibles causantes de deseo a muchos. Había posibilidades de que fuese ese cuerpo que siendo joven, estaba bien formado. Esos catorce años que decían que el niño poseía podría dejarse atrás, alguien como Shion de Aries podía hacerse pasar por alguien que ya había cumplido los diecisiete o un poco más. Tenía porte maduro, su rostro lo decía todo._

_ Shion observó como Albafica le pasaba una mirada rápida y luego desviaba la mirada a un punto lejano, apartado de la realidad. Por fin había visto al caballero de Piscis. Articuló simples disculpas, fue lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar en esos momentos, además de tener algo que sacar a relucir en las narices de Dohko, sintió por primera vez la necesidad de tocar esas facciones finas y bien marcadas…_

_ Apetitosas… pensó. Se despidió, soltó un adiós y bajó lo más rápido posible a la casa de abajo. Nunca olvidaría esa sensación que lo inundó al ver por primera vez a Albafica de Piscis, nunca._

_ Después de ese encuentro, las visitas de Shion no cesaron, arriesgar su salud física y mental con tal de ver sólo una vez al santo de Piscis valía la pena. Soportar las risas de Manigoldo que lo veía tratar de cruzar sin problemas el jardín le daba una razón más por la cual luchar. Lo iba a superar, no cabía duda. Albafica observaba con mucho disimulo como aquel niño luchaba y claramente y como lo había sospechado, tenía algo de especial._

– Shion… – susurró Albafica adormilado, había sentido todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde que amaneció se estuvo retorciendo sobre la cama, acomodando sus almohadas, girando de lado a lado, alejándose más y más del centro de la cama. Trató de ignorarlo varias veces pero, últimamente estaba más inquieto, cuando tenía quince años era normal pero conforme pasó el tiempo, fue quedándose quieto tanto que al tener más o menos dieciocho años ya se quedaba inmóvil en un solo lugar – ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó levantando la cabeza para poder observar como seguía moviéndose, cualquiera hubiese dicho que tenía serios problemas.

– No es eso – alzó una almohada y la acomodó detrás suyo –, estuve recordando…

– ¿En serio? – Shion asintió – ¿Y qué recordaste?

– ¿Te acuerdas cuando era un niño y tú solías dejar que Manigoldo me regañase hasta no poder más?

– ¿Has recordado eso? – Albafica se apoyó sobre un brazo y se acercó a Shion, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shion y acarició una de sus mejillas – ¿Estabas soñando con Manigoldo?

– ¡No! – Shion negó rápidamente con la cabeza – Recordé esa primera vez que te vi – besó su frente y acarició sus cabellos celestes –. Me gustaste desde que te conocí.

– A mí me sucedió igual… Shion, te amo.

– Yo también te amo – deslizó su cuerpo hasta estar a la misma altura que Shion – ¿Ya tienes que irte o aún podemos…?

– El palacio está a quince minutos de aquí… claro que podemos – besó su labio superior, pasó ambas manos por la cintura de Albafica. Unos minutos más no cambiarían nada.

* * *

– Debo felicitarte, Dégel – dijo secamente Kardia –. Eres el único ser en toda la existencia que se despierta a éstas hora de la mañana sólo para leer, dime ¿no te cansas de tantas letras?

– Kardia… – Dégel miró como se desperezaba lentamente, podría ser un gatito, ronroneaba y solía arañar, él tenía varios recuerdos de esos momentos. Cuando entrenaban, en el almuerzo, cuando trataba leer en paz… en la cama. Kardia era un hermoso ejemplo de un gatito en tamaño grande – ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

– No gracias – soltó enojado –, ya no tengo ganas.

– ¿Y entonces de qué te quejas? – ignoró el gruñido que soltó antes de escurrirse hacia la cocina, el típico Kardia – De seguro tiene hambre – cerró el libro y lo bajó sobre la cama, iría a dar de comer a Kardia y luego volvería para poder leer tranquilamente.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta que Kardia había usada para salir refunfuñando. Dio un paso afuera, su mundo dio vueltas y sintió como su espalda tocaba la pared fría de mármol, dos manos fuertes lo tomaron de cada brazo y lo sujetaron contra la pared.

– ¡Kardia! – soltó Dégel furioso.

– ¡Cállate Dégel! Me las vas a pagar por haberme despertado tan temprano – dijo sensualmente –. Ésta vez el desayuno no te va a salvar de mí – pegó sus labios a la boca de Dégel, sintió como trataba de negarse pero a fin de cuentas, terminó siguiéndole la corriente. Despegó los labios.

– ¿Qué? – Dégel fulminó con la mirada a Kardia.

– Sólo quería ver tu rostro – se acercó aún más a Dégel –. Me gustas cuando estás enojado de mañana temprano.

– Eso rimó.

– Ya cállate – Dégel giró dejando a Kardia contra la pared. Sintió los labios fríos del acuariano recorrer su cuello y darle un pequeño mordisco. Soltó un gemido de placer.

– Me gusta sacarte de tus casillas.

– Está por verse… – susurró sensualmente a su oído.

* * *

POR LA NOCHE.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? En un bar… con más de diez jarras de cerveza en frente suyo y un futuro dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué más da? Iba a morir sólo, estaba mejor cuando seguía siendo sólo un alma en la oscuridad. No tenía hambre, frío, calor. No sentía dolor, ni tristeza, nada. Flotaba en medio de la nada así era feliz. El tiempo no transcurría, no tenía preocupaciones, absolutamente nada.

Podía asegurar que era feliz hasta que sintió tirones por todo el cuerpo, un dolor de cuello increíble. Fue como si le rompiesen los huesos uno a uno, la cabeza le ardía y podía sentir como el aire entraba por sus pulmones, había olvidad por completo esa sensación, cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de olvidar por completo todo pero lo único que logró al abrir los ojos fue reincorporarse en la realidad después de casi siete años. Respiró profundo y detuvo el aire en su interior, muy mal. Movió el cuello y escuchó varios crujidos, eran sus articulaciones, probó con otra parte del cuerpo y sólo sintió dolor, dolor y más dolor.

Al reincorporarse en el mundo, se enteró de que, estaba vivo de nuevo. No sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo. Recordó todo y quiso volver a morir de nuevo cosa que sería muy malo y que podría hacer enojar a Atenea, sería un acto de mala agradecimiento, ¿podía haber algo bueno en todo eso? Sólo una cosa, volver a ver a Sísifo. Se levantó con todas las ganas del mundo… de nuevo mal.

Quiso morirse nuevamente y ésta vez si de verdad. Sintió que el alma se le iba por los pies y tragó profundo al ver como Sísifo estaba besándose con… el Cid de Capricornio, estaban abrazados, felices, ignorando por completo su triste mirada. Iba a tirarse de nuevo en su tumba cuando la mano de su hermano menor lo sostuvo, estiró fuertemente y lo sacó de ahí. Déuteros los estuvo esperando durante años, ¿cómo le haría eso a su hermano? Se dejó alzar para encontrarse con él y todos sus viejos compañeros, y también, con el que alguna vez fue su pareja.

Pasó una semana desde que revivieron y Aspros sólo podía ponerse más melancólico con cada segundo que pasaba. Aún más cuando sabía que probablemente estuviesen teniendo relaciones sexuales desde que tuvieron la oportunidad. Sintió como Déuteros se preocupaba con él, pero, no necesitaba de su lástima, al menos él podía seguir con su vida a lado de Asmita.

Ignoró por completo su existencia hasta que un día en el cual había decido quedarse en Géminis (de nuevo), Sísifo vino entrando, estaba radiante, sonriente como siempre y más bello que nunca. Nunca olvidaría su última noche juntos, había sido lo mejor que pudo haber experimentado y en especial con alguien que amaba.

– _¿Qué haces Aspros? – preguntó Sísifo al sentir una de las manos de Aspros acariciar su espalda._

– _Me divierto – respondió con una media sonrisa –. Quédate quieto – deslizó otra mano por su pecho, por su abdomen y luego, por su hombría._

_ Sísifo gimió suavemente, incitando a Aspros para que continuase, cosa que hizo con una sonrisa aún más amplia._

– _Sage podría vernos… podríamos ganar un castigo por hacer esto en pleno bosque abierto…_

– _Nadie pasa por aquí a éstas horas… además… ¿por qué no un castigo? Talvez, nos pongan juntos y tendremos una posibilidad para…_

– _No me molestaría – agregó dándose la vuelta para encarar a Sísifo –. Después de esto en mi casa…_

– _Como mandes – respondió devorando la boca de Sísifo, tibia y húmeda. No le dio tregua y lo empujó contra el árbol más cercano que encontró y comenzó a desarmar la armadura de Sagitario lo más rápido que pudo. Las ansias de probar el cuerpo de Sísifo aumentaba con cada barrera derribada y la armadura y ropas ya fueron dos. Sintió su miembro despertar al sentir el de Sagitario, fue sacándose las ropas de entrenamiento y tirándolas hacia cualquier lugar, ya no aguantaría sin un momento más._

– _Aspros… – gimió Sísifo al apenas sentir la mano de Aspros acariciar su hombría, abrazó el cuerpo del gemelo y dejó que se encargase de hacer lo que quería con él –. Hazlo – dijo con un tono de orden._

_ Aspros se acuclilló para ingresar el miembro de Sísifo en su boca y succionarlo, Sagitario comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, dando fuerzas a Aspros para comenzar a succionar con más fuerza. Nunca olvidaría ese placer inmenso que lo inundaba, cuando estaba por alcanzar el clímax dijo:_

– _Aspros… yo… enseguida… – muy tarde. Aspros tragó toda su esencia, un poco de ella quedó en sus labios – Perdona – susurró apenado._

– _No importa – Aspros volvió a pararse y miró a Sísifo con los ojos más puros y dulces que podría expresar –. Te amo._

– _Te amo – repitió, abrazándolo._

– _Date vuelta – Sísifo, obediente se dio vuelta y apoyó el torso sobre la cortaza del árbol, sabía lo que se venía. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para ser penetrado. Aspros entró en él de un solo golpe, haciendo que su cuerpo se llenase de espasmos y pequeñas explosiones. Una lágrima rebelde se escurrió por sus ojos –. Respira, estoy a lado tuyo… nunca te dejaré – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Sísifo y secando la lágrima._

– _Continúa – dijo Sísifo. Aspros separó lentamente su miembro y volvió a hundirlo en él, a cada segundo lo hacía un poco más rápido y fue sólo cuestión de un minuto para que ambos estuviesen gimiendo de placer con cada estocada, entre más fuerte lo hacía, más placer sentía Sísifo._

_ Estaban a tan sólo un paso de llegar al clímax cuando Aspros bajó una mano a la entrepierna de Sísifo y comenzó a estimularlo, con eso, Sagitario sólo pudo gemir con más fuerza. Sentía como su cuerpo se derretía ante todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Atrás, adelante… en todas partes._

_ Jamás lo olvidaría._

Vio como Sísifo lo miraba extrañado. Se levantó rápidamente de su silla y corrió para poder abrazarlo y sonrió al sentir que fue correspondido. Sintió como Sísifo apoyaba sus labios en su cuello y respiraba profundo, después de años, volvió a oler el aroma de Aspros.

Iba a decirle lo de su relación cuando el gemelo besó sus labios, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo antes de corresponder de nuevo con tanto ardor y pasión, fueron a parar en una pared y sus manos comenzaron a tocar el pecho marcado de Aspros, saboreando su cuerpo y mordiéndolo como hace tiempo quería hacerlo.

– Aspros – dijo deteniéndose –. Yo ya no puedo estar contigo, ahora yo estoy con… el Cid.

Eso le asentó como una bofetada, miró con recelo a Sísifo antes de alejarse, ir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Llegada la noche, decidió bajar al pueblo y tratar de pensar, en vez de eso, terminó sentado en la barra del bar bebiendo como si la vida fuese un asco, cosa que no era del todo mentira.

* * *

Sintió un vacío, si, era eso. Desde que volvió a la vida fue una de las pocas cosas que sentió.

Sintió el aire volver a entrar en sus pulmones, la sangre que volvió a circular por sus venas… abrió los ojos y sintió como la luz se colaba por sus pupilas. Estaba vivo de nuevo.

– ¿Pensando? – susurró esa suave voz que escuchó desde que volvió a la vida – Volviste a dejarme sólo, Déuteros.

– ¿Asmita? – sintió sus manos acariciar su espalda desnuda – ¿Te desperté? – volteó para mirar su rostro, sereno y dulce.

– ¿No puedes dormir? – Déuteros colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Asmita.

– No – respondió el mayor –. Asmita… hace dos semanas que me sucede lo mismo. ¿No sé qué tengo?

Asmita pasó la mano por el pecho de Déuteros y sonrió – Todo se va a resolver, no te preocupes, estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

– Aún me sigo preguntando, ¿qué haría sin ti, Asmita?

– Muchas cosas – susurró pegándose al cuerpo de Déuteros – ¿Quieres volver a la cama?

– Me quedaré un momento más.

– ¿Te acompaño?

– Gracias – respondió. Déuteros tomó asiento en el sofá que tenía vista al pueblo e hizo que Asmita se sentase en su regazo, pegó la nariz en su cuello y lo besó delicadamente.

– Mmm... contrólate – susurró entre risitas Asmita –. ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy preocupado… mi hermano, él no ha vuelto aún.

– Está dolido Déuteros, es todo.

– Ya lo sé… igualmente… estoy preocupado, no quiero que beba.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Es mi gemelo, yo también tuve alguna vez el hábito de beber, pero beber contigo es un tanto complicado, la verdad… imposible.

– Agradécemelo.

– Gracias – susurró –. Confío en que tengas ganas para jugar un rato.

– Compruébalo – dijo colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura.

* * *

– ¿Qué beberá? – preguntó la mujer de la barra.

– Lo más fuerte que tengas – respondió el Cid. Su día había sido difícil, peleó con Sísifo, no midió sus palabras haciendo que éste se enojase y lo mandase lejos. Todo por culpa del gemelo mayor, Aspros.

_Sísifo venía subiendo por las escaleras de Sagitario, al sentir su cosmos cerca no dudó en correr a su encuentro. Horrible fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que estuvo llorando. Recordó que antes de partir le había mencionado que iría a visitar a Aspros._

– _¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al ver sus ojos brillosos como dos pelotitas de cristal. El Cid no dudó en meterlo dentro de la casa y hablar sobre lo que le ocurría. Sísifo fue relatándole lo sucedido, sintió sus mejillas tornarse carmín al recordar como se había besado con Aspros. El rubor se le borró del rostro al ver como el Cid apretaba la mandíbula – ¿El te besó?_

– _Sí – admitió._

– _Lo mato – iba a bajar para golpear como se debe al bipolar o eso intentó cuando Sísifo se interpuso en su camino – ¿Qué haces?_

– _Me encargo de que no hagas una locura._

– _¡El idiota ese te lastimó Sísifo! ¡No lo voy a perdonar! – exclamó enfrentándose a Sísifo – Muévete – ordenó._

– _No lo haré._

– _Tomaré tu decisión de otra forma si es que en éste mismo momento no te sales de mi camino._

– _No te lo permitiré – Sísifo había dejado atrás esa mirada melancólica y la había cambiado por una con enojo._

– _Te besaste con él – terminó por agregar –. Te besaste con él siendo que tú y yo estamos juntos, además de eso te hizo llorar y ¿ahora lo defiendes? ¡Sísifo, por Atenea!_

– _He dicho que no y no dejaré que te manches las manos – Sísifo evitó la mirada severa –, no lo haré._

– _Me engañaste… – susurró._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Me engañaste…_

– _No fue apropósito._

– _Lo hiciste igualmente – el Cid desvió la mirada – ¿cómo has podido? Te di todo cuando lo necesitas. Lloraste sólo y te hice compañía. Necesitaste hablar con alguien y estuve a tu lado. Pediste amor y te lo di – se acercó a Sísifo y lo empujó hasta una de las puertas, besó su cuello desfrenadamente –. Te hice el amor cada vez que quisiste. ¿por qué…?_

– _El Cid… basta ya – dijo poniendo un brazo como límite –, basta… creo que deberías irte a tu casa…_

Y con esa última palabra lo confinó a su casa, horas después volvió a bajar para encontrarse con la noticia de que Sísifo había bajado junto a su hermano y que no podría hacer nada, de seguro se lo contaría a Ilias y éste no le permitiría acercársele ni un solo centímetro. ¿Qué haría?

– Aquí está – dijo la mujer –, lo más fuerte que tengo guapo. ¿Quieres algo más?

– Eso es todo… gracias.

– No hay de qué… cualquier cosa, pídemelo – le guiñó un ojo y volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, Calvera.

– ¡Calvera! – dijo un hombre, por el tono de voz, estaba bien ebrio –. Dame una más.

– Un momento – le dijo antes de desaparecer. El Cid buscó con la mirada al hombre que probablemente tendría un buen dolor de cabeza en la mañana. Se quedó estático al encontrarse con Aspros de Géminis, tenía como diez jarras enfrente suyo y estaba por la undécima. Toda esa rabia que sintió en la tarde volvió a inundarlo, ésta vez no se lo perdonaría y mucho más, no dejaría pasar esa ocasión.

Pero antes de siquiera levantarse, vio que Aspros estaba triste y recordó:

– _ Aspros – repitió Sísifo con tristeza –. Yo ya no puedo estar contigo, ahora yo estoy con… el Cid… eso fue lo que le dije, le dije que estaba contigo y fue cuando… comenzó todo._

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué había hecho? Hirió a Sísifo por una estupidez, Aspros estaba destruido por dentro como por fuera.

Sísifo era su pareja y lo único que trató fue impedir la locura más grande de toda su vida. Fue un idiota y tenía que enmendarlo.

* * *

– Me siento terrible – dijo Sísifo golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa. A cada segundo lo hacía con más fuerza.

– Tranquilo – Ilias acarició el hombro de su hermano, haciendo que dejase de golpearse la cabeza –. No solucionarás nada matándote.

– Ilias, dame un ejemplo… ¿cómo hiciste cuando te enteraste de que ni yo ni Régulus…?

– No te voy a mentir – Ilias tomó asiento a lado suyo –, que me sorprendió mucho. En especial de mi niño, cuando vivíamos en el bosque; había un pueblo cercano. Régulus conoció a una niña que lo hacía estar en los cielos, yo estaba increíblemente feliz al igual que su madre. Su madre y yo morimos, pasó el año y cuando vuelvo a despertar, me encuentro con que Régulus estaba besándose con Yato, me llevé una sorpresa grande… luego me enteré de que tú estabas saliendo con el Cid…

– Lo siento… no sabía.

– No te preocupes vi que mi niño estaba feliz con Yato (aunque debo admitir que me reí mucho cuando Régulus arrastró a Yato a un lugar más privado) – Sísifo sonrió –. Ustedes dos son mi vida, mientras sean felices, el resto no me importa.

– ¡Papá! – se escuchó desde la entrada, era Régulus – ¿Yato puede quedarse dormir conmigo ésta noche?

– ¡No! ¡Régulus, cállate!

– ¡Ven Yato!

– Hablando del rey de Roma – susurró Ilias – Yato, ¿por qué no te quedas? – el mencionado enrojeció de pies a cabeza mientras que el otro sonreía ampliamente – Puedes cenar con nosotros, si quieres.

– ¿Yo? – bajó la mirada – ¿En serio puedo quedarme?

– Así es…

– Creo que los dejaré – Sísifo se levantó de su silla –. Iré a hablar con el Cid…

– Sísifo, espera…– agregó Ilias.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo, tenía un sueño apacible y tranquilo. Sonrió, Kardia podía ser demasiado dulce al dormir y sólo cuando dormía, el resto de las veces se la pasaba haciendo lo que solía hacer. Besó su frente y lo dejó descansar tranquilamente, buscó entre sus sábanas sus ropas y se las puso. Antes de salir de Escorpio, se encargó de que Kardia tuviese una temperatura estable y sí, la tenía. Cruzó Sagitario y Capricornio, los dejó atrás hasta llegar al suyo. Frío y silencioso, agradable para leer.

Entró a su cocina, sacó la pava y la cargó con agua, buscó en una de sus alacenas el frasco que contenía manzanilla y lo apartó de los demás. Buscó en la alacena de a lado una tacita para servirse, esperó a que el agua hirviese y así poder tirar la manzanilla en al agua caliente, la dejó reposar y mientras eso, fue por un libro de su biblioteca.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, sirvió el té en la tacita, cogió su libro y salió al jardín de Acuario. Tenía un hermoso juego de jardín hecho de mimbre bajo un sauce llorón, examinó su jardín. Por las líneas fronterizas con Capricornio tenía una variedad de plantas de olivas albinas, con las de Piscis tenía híbridas del té albinas, sí, había conseguido plantas albinas para todo su jardín. Gracias a la temperatura de su casa, era posible que estás viviesen sin problemas, el sol ardiente de Grecia no las afectaba ningún poco, cosa que alegraba a Dégel. El sauce llorón hacia juego perfecto con las vides de uva blanca, su jardín era perfecto. Fue a tomar asiento, encendió una vela y con ayuda de la luz de luna pudo leer sin muchos problemas.

Pasaron dos horas y sintió que ya tendría que ir a dormir, cerró el libro y cogió la tacita de té, iba a salir cuando… vio que su vecino de arriba bajaba corriendo por el jardín de Piscis y se acercaba a su casa. Bajó el libro y la tacita y fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

Albafica tenía la respiración agitada, cuando Dégel iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, Piscis se adelantó y dijo:

– ¡Dégel! – se detuvo a tomar una bocanada de aire y habló – Necesito saber si tienes algo para sacar… – volvió a tomar aire – la ebriedad a una persona.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? – inquirió Dégel confuso.

– Es que Aspros…

* * *

_ Dos horas antes…_

– _¿Una noche difícil? – preguntó Calvera a el Cid._

– _Mejor dicho día…_

– _Pues, ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué sucedió?_

– _Me peleé con mi novio y él… se enojó conmigo y me echó de su casa._

– _Ya veo – Calvera se sobó la nuca –. De seguro te perdonará, mira… la vida no es fácil pero sólo tú puedes hacer que se complique más. Habla con él, yo creo que te escuchará _**guapo**_– dijo Calvera._

– **¿Hablas español?**_ – preguntó el Cid._

– **Así es… mira, tengo clientes de varias partes de Europa… franceses, portugueses, italianos, ingleses… españoles, también vienen de América; todos ellos me enseñaron su idioma y tengo la ventaja de aprender rápido, además, están los caballeros como Dégel que viniendo una vez y me enseñó varias cosas u otros clientes frecuentes como Aldebarán o Manigoldo que sólo me hablan en portugués e italiano.**

– **¿Los conoces?**

– **Sí, ¿tú también?**

– **Son mis compañeros de armas.**

_ Pasó la noche hablando con Calvera, algunos minutos iba y luego volvía, pero mantuvo una conversación agradable con ella. Fue contándole varias cosas sobre el Santuario, alguna que otra novedad, atrayendo la atención de la mujer._

– **¡Ohh! ¿con quién tengo el gusto?**_– preguntó Clavera extendiendo la mano._

– **Soy el Cid de Capricornio, un gusto.**

– **El gusto es m…**_– Calvera calló cuando escuchó que algo o alguien se caía, el Cid volteó para encontrarse a Aspros en el suelo… parecía estar inconciente. Se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso, estaba muy bajo. Aspros necesitaba ayuda – ¿Lo conoces?_

– _Así es… es Aspros de Géminis – Calvera se cubrió la boca de sorpresa – Lo llevaré al Santuario, necesita ayuda, gracias por todo._

– _No hay de que – el Cid apoyó un brazo de Aspros sobre su cuello, hizo uso de sus fuerzas y lo cargó, tendría que llegar a Aries. No sabía exactamente lo que le sucedía pero, supuso que estaba en peligro._

* * *

15 minutos antes…

– _¿Cómo que bajó? – preguntó Sísifo poniendo los brazos en su cintura – ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada aún, Ilias?_

– _Tú dijiste que no querías saber nada y que te dejase sólo, fue por eso que no te lo dije._

– _¿Y por qué yo no me di cuenta?_

– _Escondió bien su cosmos – respondió Ilias –, me dijo que estaría en el bar…_

– _¿¡En el bar!? – suspiró molesto – Iré por él._

– _No creo que sea necesario – dijo Yato, entrando con Régulus y una de las sirvientas de Tauro –. Dile lo que nos has dicho._

– _Mi señor Aldebarán me dijo que buscase al su santidad porque el señor Aspros estaba teniendo muy ebrio, tanto que se desmayó y comenzó a tener convulsiones._

– _¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Sísifo histérico y dirigiendo una mirada a Ilias – Iré por ellos Ilias, tú – apuntó a la sirvienta – apúrate._

– _¿Tenemos que hacer algo? – preguntó Régulus._

– _Ambos quédense aquí – dijo Ilias yendo hacia el jardín de Leo._

– _Si papá…_

– _Como usted diga…_

* * *

– ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Shion?

– Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no quise despertarlo. ¿Por qué no estás en Escorpio?

– Kardia estaba durmiendo, no quise molestarlo con la luz de la vela y el olor a té de manzanilla…

– No sé que puedo darle de aquí – dijo Albafica bajando todo los frascos que tenía en su alacena, Dégel examinó cada uno de ellos y apartó el frasco que contenía hierbas energizantes.

– Con esto será suficiente… ¿qué planta medicinal tienes en tu jardín?

– En estos momentos aún no he plantado ninguna especie, lo que tengo aquí es lo que hay.

– Necesito… ¡café!

– ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó extrañado Albafica.

– Café, café ¡café! Eso hará que se le pase la ebriedad y con agua helada podremos bajar la fiebre…

– Dégel – inquirió Albafica –… tiene convulsiones.

– Se estabilizará, hay que hacer que Aspros se despierte, en lo importante. Las convulsiones ya son efecto secundario, prueba de que está…

– Bien ebrio – concluyó Albafica –. Manigoldo tiene café, le pediré.

– Tráelo a Acuario, yo me encargaré de bajar aún más la temperatura.

– Tenemos que apurarnos.

– Bien…

Ambos bajaron, Albafica fue hacia Cáncer y Dégel se quedó en su casa para disminuir la temperatura hasta 5 centígrados, la temperatura ideal.

Después de diez minutos. Aldebarán, Manigoldo, Ilias, Asmita, Kardia, Sísifo y Albafica detrás de el Cid que cargaba con ayuda de Déuteros a Aspros, faltaba poco para que los santos de plata también estuviesen presentes ahí.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de Acuario, esperando buenas noticias por parte de los médicos de turno, Ilias, Dégel y Albafica.

Después de media hora, Albafica salió diciendo que Aspros estaría bien y que todos podrían irse a sus casas para poder descansar. Todos se retiraron menos Déuteros y Sísifo. El gemelo menor se encargó de que Asmita se fuese a su casa al igual que lo hizo Sísifo con Ilias y el Cid.

La noche aún no terminaba. Déuteros tenía que arreglar las cosas y hablar con Sísifo.

* * *

Oi de nuevo! Me alegro de que hayan vuelto a leer este fic… ¿qué les pareció? Ojala sigan leyendo y me dejen algunos rewiews!

Até logo…

Rusian Girl.


End file.
